Baby Newton
Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion November 3, 2001 * Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion 2001 November 3, 2001 * Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion 2002 March 16, 2002 * Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion 2003 August 9, 2003 * Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion 2004 October 30, 2004 * Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 July 5, 2008 * World of Shapes Discovery Kit 2012 December 29, 2012 Characters * Isaac The Lion host * Misty The Blue Mouse sketch * Neighton The Horse sketch * Vivian Van Goat sketch * Wellington The Cow and triangle sketch from cameo * Penelope The Penguin sketch * Quacker The Duck and rectangle sketch * Bard The Dragon and diamond sketch * Duckie's Dad and rectangle sketch * Noah The Elephant and diamond sketch * Pavlov The Dog and rectangle sketch * CGI Clown a human * CGI Crayons green, black, red, yellow and orange Shapes * circle - hula hoop * square - jack in the box * oval - mirror * rectangle - songbook * triangle - musical instrument * star - twinkle twinkle * heart - chocolate * crescent - night sky * diamond - kite Crayons * blue * green * black * red * yellow * orange Scenes * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo. * The Baby Einstein Company Great Minds Start Little Logo. * Warning Screen. * Isaac The Lion draws a clown that you're gonna see. * Intro. * I Know My Shapes Melody Tune Song Written by Jack Moss or Callie Moore. * Circle. * Pavlov is rolling those colourful balls, and he ambushing a barrage of them. * The shape clown walks to a color of those array shapes, picking up that purple circle, then using that hula hoop. He is putting that hole on it, leaves away and it turn into a circle. * That music of those circles beginning. * The blue animation crayon swings on a rope of Tarzan style, kinda like Bard The Dragon from Baby Shakespeare, then falling. * Square. * Isaac watches that square frame falling part, galloping like a horse, using that hammer to fix that square frame and leaving away. * The shape clown walks to that color of those array shapes once again, turns that gigantic crank on that green square, that another clown popping out of it, closing that lid in that gigantic crank on that green square, turning back to normal, leaving away and it turns into a square. * The music of those squares begins. * Noah The Elephant looking that blocks, red block and blue block Noah strains. Build the tower Noah laughs and walks away. Man whistles Noah The Elephant Says "Huh?" Wind blowing And Noah The Elephant trumpets tower blocks falling down and crashing all over Noah. Noah Groaning, blubbers and sighs. * The music of those toys in motion begins. * The red animation crayon is singing stop, look, listen, and she uses a black animation crayon to draw a puddle pool on that water, then they both jump into it. * Oval. * Quacker stands in that blue sky background with these clouds in it. That green circle bouncing like a ball, with that green circle. Dad says that will work! He begins to stretch the green circle into that oval, then it fails two times. That second Duckie’s Dad tries to help him, then they both make that green circle into that oval. * The green doorway. * The shape clown walks to that yellow oval mirror, combing that hair five times, then looking at him for a few seconds, then he winks once, leaving away and turn into an oval. * That music of those ovals begins. * The green animation crayon tap dances, and it pulls off screen by that cane. This cane belongs to little bo peep. * Rectangle. * Neighton walks up to that gigantic door. He answers it, but nobody's there. He leaves away, and then hears that doorbell. He opens that door, but it could not see anybody there. Angry, also known as mad, runs away. Neighton hears a knock once again. He gets knocked out, Wellighton with that party blower for New Year’s Eve and birthday appears with a party hat for New Year’s Eve and birthday, followed by Pavlov with that pinwheel, Isaac with these streamers, and Dad with glasses. Neighton realizes he forgot his birthday, laughing, running away. * The shape clown walks to that red rectangle, then it plays Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star in that shorter version, leaving away and it turns into a rectangle . * That music of those rectangles begins. * That wind-up blue plastic suitcase walking up, hearing that phone ringing, then stopping, then it continues walking. * That orange animation crayon plays tag with that yellow one. * Triangle. * Isaac walks by to that gigantic gold glitter background. He tries to blow it three times. When it did not go away, when he using that fan to reveal that triangle shaped glitter, standing that triangle shaped glitter and leaves away. * The shape clown walk to that color of these array shapes, then he picks up that blue triangle, then playing with that stick, then he is putting that hole in it, leaving away, turns into a triangle. * Those music of those triangles begins. * That yellow animation crayon jumping on that purple pogo stick. * These shapes review. * I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss or Callie Moore once again. * Those shape blocks Accidentally knock down. * Closing Credits * Video tutorial, but no Bard on it on the screen! * The End! * Note: After that song playing once again, those shapes at the end accidentally knock down. Toys * Issac Puppet By: Playsoup * 96 Crayon Pack By: Crayola * Pavlov Puppet By: Playsoup * Polka Dotted Balls By: Playsoup * Clock Walker By: Petra Toys * Musical Land By: Ishiguro * Solar Power Plane Ride By: Carlisle * Fiber Optic Light By: MME, Inc. * Crystal Ball By: Schylling * Plastic Flower Sunglasses unknown * Kaleidogears By: Quercetti * 25 Piece Toolbox By: Home Depot * Eco Ranger Chainsaw By: Home Depot * Rotating Triple Axis Dice Light Cubes By: Dice-2A * Color Cube By: Spigtin Image Software * Super Helter Skelter By: HEROS * Bag O’ Blocks By: Ryan’s Room * Disco Ball By: Benjamin * Foam Shapes By: Lauri * Duck Puppet By: Playsoup * Sunglasses unkown * Solar Motion Lamp: Bicycle Rider By: Ishiguro * Color Box By: Lyon Motion Products * Door Prop By: Playsoup * Horse Puppet By: Playsoup * Cow Puppet By: Playsoup * Flower Party Hat unkown * Tye Dye Party Blower unkown * USA Pinwheel By: Slinky * Highrise Rescue Battery Operated Firefighter By: DY Toy - 1995 Dah Yang Toy Industrial Co. Ltd * Walking Suitcase unknown * Wind-Up Bus By: Tomy * Rover the Space Dog By: Schylling * Spinning Sam By: Petra Toys * Three Clowns on Ladder By: Petra Toys * Mini Pink Fan unkown * Wooden Clowns unknown * Porcupine Walker By: Petra Toys * Hexagonal Triangle Mosaic Pattern Blocks By: Froebel USA * 3D Spinning Lamp By: Culus * Double Bridge By: HEROS * Girder Bridge, Blue Engine & Tipping Wagon By: Brio * Happy Circle By: Der Grune Punkt * Geometric Shapes Kit unknown * Hammer Game By: HEROS * Magnetic Shapes unkown * Paper Sphere Kit unknown * Ferris Wheel By: Schylling Notes * Carmen Suite No. 1 Les Toreadors Faster Variant Classical Music Composition Written By Georges Bizet From Baby Van Gogh In the UK Menu Variant On It! * that Vivaldi’s Composition Is Same Thing As Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals! * None of Those Puppets From Baby Beethoven Along With that Giraffe! * Jack Moss Is Same Thing As Baby Dolittle: World Animals! * Those Vivaldi’s Compositions From Baby Monet! * The toy chest can located in the DVD version! Musical Selections By: Antonio Vivaldi (1678-1741) # Opening: "The Four Seasons" Concerto In E Major Op.8 No. 1 "Spring (La Primavera") RV,269 I. Allegro # Intro: "The Four Seasons" Concerto In F Major Op.8 No. 3 "Autumn (L'autunno") RV,293 I. Allegro # Circle: Concerto Grosso For Violin In G Major Op. 3 No. 3 "L'estro Armonico" RV,310 I. Allegro # Square: Concerto In G Major For Double Mandolins RV,532 I. Allegro # Toys In Motion: L'estro Armonico, Violin Concerto No. 7 In F Major, Op. 3/7, RV 567, 3rd Movement # Oval: "The Four Seasons" Concerto In F Minor Op.8 No. 4 "Winter (L'inverno) RV,297 II. Largo # Rectangle: Concerto In C Major For Double Trumpets,Strings RV,537 III. Allegro # Triangle: Concerto Grosso For 4 Violins In B Minor Op. 3 No. 10 "L'estro Armonico" RV,580 I. Allegro # Toys In Motion: Concerto In D Major RV93 3rd Movement # Star: Violin Concerto No. 12 RV265 1st Movement # Heart: Concerto In C Major RV537 1st Movement # Crescent: Violin Concerto No. 12 RV265 3rd Movement # Diamond: "The Four Seasons" Summer RV269 1st And 3rd Movements # Finale: Concerto In F Major RV539 1st Movement # Closing: Concerto In D Major For Lute & Strings RV,93 I. Allegro Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:Shapes Category:CGI Category:Animals Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:Movies